


With Your Clothes All Torn and Your Late-Night Friends

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [5]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Americas are all silence, until they are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Clothes All Torn and Your Late-Night Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from The Rolling Stones’ _Shine a Light_.

London was never quiet, even in the depths of night – it was full of the murmur of life, vivacity, the movements of gentlemen and ladies and folk of ill repute; it never whispered what it could speak, never spoke what it could shout. The Americas are different, astounding in their stillness, their vast stretches of silence that confound Alice more than she imagined sound ever could.

The mad blasts of gunfire and powder, the desultory shrieks of dark-skinned savages tearing through a wide-open field, the astonishing clamor of death as it comes toward her – these are what prove her wrong.


End file.
